TMNT: Little Wonder
by GigisRealm
Summary: Donatello discovers that fairies are real. In an attempt to capture Bobble for study purposes, Donnie ends up befriending the little fairy. Loosely based on the TMNT 2012 franchise and the Tinkerbell movies.


**This is a little drabble I wrote after doing a graphite sketch of Donatello and Bobble from the Tinkerbell movies. I find it funny that both characters have the same voice actor, the one and only Rob Paulsen. Enjoy the magic! :)**

* * *

**TMNT: Little Wonder**

Donatello gazed with wondering eyes at the little winged pixie walking around on the rooftop. The tiny creature seemed fascinated with the city skyline. This was something worth seeing…and possibly something worth capturing. Reaching into his duffle bag, Don slyly pulled out a jar and unscrewed the lid. He stepped out from his hiding place, his feet falling silently on the roof; but his hopes were dashed when the fairy suddenly turned around. Don froze in his place as the little pixie stared in shock. Equally surprised, the turtle attempted to move closer, but the six-inch tall creature backed away, feeling somewhat frightened.

Perplexed by the fairy's reaction, Don remembered the jar in his hand. Sighing in defeat, he put the lid back on the jar and stuffed the glass object back in his bag. There was no hope of catching the little creature now. Not wanting to seem like a threat, Donnie turned around and began walking back into the darkness. Out of nowhere, the pixie flitted in front of his face, startling the turtle. Donnie stared in surprise and wonder at the glowing creature; the pixie stared back, seemingly puzzled at the terrapin's unusual appearance. The turtle opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out; no intelligent thoughts entered his mind either. He was completely, utterly speechless.

The winged creature came a tad bit closer, still anxious about what was going to happen next. Would this large reptile pull a trick to catch the little pixie? Don was dumbstruck with wonder as he gazed at the shining, sparkling fairy boy. Regaining his senses a little, the ninja turtle slowly extended his hand towards the fairy. The creature gave Don a smart look, with round eyes that shone with intelligence.

Don gulped. "It's okay, little friend," he said softly. "I…I promise I won't hurt ya."

It took a minute for the fairy to be convinced; cautiously, he floated closer…and closer…until his tiny leaf-shoed feet touched the turtle's palm. Don nearly fainted. Here he was, holding the very thing that he had dismissed as a child's fantasy. Then he remembered: he _was_ still a kid, even at the ripe old age of fifteen. His breathing nearly slowed, and he had to force the air into his lungs. Watching the spectacle prompted the fairy to giggle. Donatello's eyes went wide when he heard the jingling sounds from the creature's mouth.

"So it's true," he said with an awkward smile. "They really do ring…!"

The fairy nodded his head, which caused more jingles. It was such a joyous sound, yet peaceful at the same time. A soft chuckle escaped Don's lips, and a full smile spread across his face.

"Wow…" he half whispered. "You're so amazing…!"

The fairy smiled in response.

"What's your name, little fella?" Don asked.

The glowing creature gave his name, but even his speech sounded like ringing.

The turtle frowned in disappointment. "I-I can't understand you," he stammered.

The fairy thought a moment, then snapped his fingers. Fluttering his wings, he lifted himself into the air, which confused Donnie a little. The fairy held up his hand, signaling for Don to be patient; to which the terrapin nodded. Satisfied with the turtle's response, the pixie flew in a pattern that made the letter "B" with his sparkly dust particles. Then he proceeded to make other letters: o, b, b, l, and then e.

" e…" Don said slowly. "Your name is…Bobble!"

Bobble nodded vigorously.

"That's such a cool name…!" the turtle said excitedly. "I like it!"

The fairy bowed graciously.

"…Hey, I was thinking," Donnie began. "Would you like to come to my place? My youngest brother would love to see you. He's fascinated with fairies and…well, I told him they didn't exist…and…I didn't believe they existed…until I met you. So I thought maybe I could prove to my bro that fairies are real."

Bobble saw this as the turtle's opportunity for a successful capture. Instead of complying with Donnie's wish, the fairy pointed in the opposite direction.

Don cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Bobble tapped his hand on his tiny chest and pointed in said direction.

"Oh…" Don said sadly. "I see; you have to go now. Maybe we'll meet again some time?"

Without a moment's hesitation, the fairy boy shook his head yes.

"Thank you…Bobble," Don smiled lightly. "…Could…could I just hold you…one more time?"

Bobble giggled – which of course sounded like ringing – and once again lighted onto the turtle's hand. The little fairy knelt down on one knee, bracing himself with his right hand on Don's thumb. Reaching his left hand forward, the fairy touched Donnie's nose and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you, my friend."

Donnie's eyes went wide at first, but then he grinned happily, for he partially understood what the fairy had said. With his finger, Don gently stroked Bobble's hair, causing the fairy to giggle. After exchanging final glances, Bobble fluttered his wings, ascending into the moonlit night. Before he continued, he quickly came back and flew in rapid circles around his turtle friend, spreading pixie dust on the latter's scaly, shelled body. Don laughed as he felt himself being lifted off the roof. He was glad when he touched the hard surface again, for floating was a little unsettling, though no less interesting. Gazing at the sparkling pixie, Don waved slowly; with a final wave from Bobble, he turned around and flew off into the night, leaving a thin trail of the glowing particles behind him.

"So long, Bobble," Don said softly. "I hope we meet again…soon."

Turning in the opposite direction, the turtle leapt from one rooftop to another, and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**So, what did you all think? Will Donnie and Bobble meet again? Will the fairy want to meet the other turtles? By all means, leave a review! ;)**


End file.
